Pikcanon-NOT:Poll Archives
These are the polls that were used in the past. The most recent polls are on the top, while the older ones are on the bottom. You can still vote in them if you want, but votes will not be counted for special updates. Achievements and Ages polls Should we have the Achievements extension installed? Yes No NOTICE:FOR THE POLL BELOW THE "Yes, but it should be optional" OPTION WILL BE COUNTED AS "It should be completely optional". IF YOU DON'T WANT THAT, CHANGE YOUR VOTE ASAP. Should we require users to have their ages somewhere on their user page to help improve user-user relations? Yes Yes, but it should be optional for users under the age of 16. No No, this is the worst idea yet! Do you like the current admins we have here? Yes No No, get rid of one/all of them! How frequently do you visit the Forums or the Chatroom? Very frequently, more than once a day. Frequently, a couple days a week. Commonly, once a week or so. Almost never, less than twice a month. Never, I don't like how they're set up. Never, they just don't interest me. We have Forums/a Chatroom!? To-Do List and some more polls What do you think of having colored important pages like the new To-Do List? I like them I hate them I'm undecided I can't see them because I'm partially/fully color blind Should the wiki feature walkthroughs for the Pikmin games? Yes No What should be the next featured article/pikmin combination? Jungle Bulborb/Black Pikmin Weather/Burgendy Pikmin Orange Bulborb/ Tan Pikmin Features and More Polls What do you want to be the next featured article? Lava Goolix Magneticwraith Pikmin:Sinister Incinerator Pikmin:Global Breakdown What should be the next featured pikmin? Black Pikmin Cyan Pikmin Pink Pikmin Onyx Pikmin Should we change the Featured Pikmin for another featured thing or just get rid of it altogether because it will run out soon? Yes, we should change it for a featured area Yes, we should change it for a featured fanon game. Yes, we should change it for a featured user. Yes, we should get rid of it altogether. No, we should leave it the way it is until we run out of pikmin to feature. No, we should leave it the way it is and start re-featuring pikmin once the list has been exhausted. Buildup Exciting? Poll Is the buildup trilogy exciting to you? Yes No Second Feature Poll What should the next Featured Article be? Lava Goolix Magneticwraith Webber Dweevil What should the next Featured Pikmin be? Black Pikmin Grey Pikmin Youtube Poll Do you have a YouTube account? Yes, and I love it. Yes, but I'm getting rid of it. No, but I want one No, and I don't want one New Feature Polls Which should be our next Featured Article? Frosty Chrysanthemum Bloodbath Which should be the next featured Pikmin? Bronze Pikmin Green Pikmin Poll Movement Poll Would you agree to moving the polls to another page if it would free up space for more and better stuff on the mainpage? Yes No Maybe Favorite Buildup Trilogy Game Which is your favorite Buildup Trilogy game? Pikmin:Redemption Pikmin:Sinister Incinerator Pikmin:Global Breakdown Pikmin:Ultimate Doom None of these Magazine Polls If there is to be a magazine, what would it be called? Pikmin Fanon Times Pikcanon-Not Insider Pikmin Fanon Banner Pikcanon-Not Style Everything Pikcanon-Not Everything Pikmin Fanon Pikmin Fanon Blurb Should the magazine feature: (Pick a combination) Featured Games and Voting for it with Sysop interviews Featured Youtube and Voting for it with picked News Featured Pikmin and Voting for it with contests All Magazine and Best Place polls Should there be a magazine featuring whats new with new issues every first saturday of a month? Yes No Is this wiki the best to make up things about Pikmin? Yes No Emergency Constitution Changes and Pit of 100 Trials return polls Do you think very important emergency changes to the constitution sould be excepted? Yes No What? Should the editors return to making Pit of 100 Trials? Yse No Why is there two polls? (Becomes a yes.) Favorite Pikmin Game Poll What is your favorite pikmin game? Pikmin 1 New Play Control! Pikmin 1 Pikmin 2 New Play Control! Pikmin 2 Twitter Account Poll Would you want this wiki to have a Twitter account run by Sir Pikmin? Yes No I don't care (Becomes a yes) Sysop Code Change One In the last poll you all voted to have a set of rules for sysops and bureaucrats that they have to follow. Which of the following do you think should be included in that set of rules the most? If anyone has more suggestions ask them on Sir Pikmin's or Peanut64's talk page. A bureaucrat cannot promote someone unless the wiki votes for that to happen. A sysop can only protect or semi-protect a page if it is the target of vandalism or is a frequent target of vandalism on other wikis(This only applies to the Main Page). All sysops/bureaucrats have to listen to other users' suggestions/complaints. Second Constitution Change Poll What should be the next change to the Pikcanon-NOT Constitution? Only very bad swear words should be banned. All sysops and bureaucrats should be required to sign the constitution. All sysops and bureaucrats should be required to follow a set of rules made specifically to make sure they do not abuse their powers. New Goal Poll What do you want the wiki's next goal to be? 1,500 articles All pages being categorized The completion of the Buildup Trilogy Blog Opinion Poll How do you feel about the Blogs? Keep them! I want them to be gotten rid of.(This is possible, by the way) No Opinion. Pikcanon-NOT Youtube Poll How does a new plan that features youtube videos for Pikcanon-NOT sound? Good! Bad. Pikcanon-Not User Origins Where did you first hear about Pikcanon-NOT(This Wiki)? A user here asked me to come. I heard about it on Pikipedia. A Google search. Other First Constitution Change Poll Which do you want to be the first change to the Pikcanon-Not:Constitution? All new sysops/bureaucrats need to take an oath of office similar to the president of the US All changes to already written rules in the constitution need in be in italics Only very bad swear words should be banned Favorite Sysop Poll Favorite Sysop? Sir Pikmin Peanut64 Portal-Kombat Killerbreadbug72 Rocky0718 Wiki443556 Favorite Pikmin Poll Favorite Pikmin? Red Pikmin Blue Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Purple Pikmin White Pikmin Bulbmin Tan Pikmin Bomb-Rock Pikmin Fanon Game Creation Poll Which of these games do you want to be made? Pikmin:Redemption Pikmin:Sinister Incinerator Pikmin:Global Breakdown Pikmin:civil war